


Dinner

by windandthestars



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some day she was going to have to stop smiling every time he said her name like that, sweet and contemplative, content in a way that only Will could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

She feels his hands slip around her waist and she leans back against him, sighing quietly to herself. "That smells amazing." She murmurs and his laugh rumbles through her. They both know whatever it is, rich sweet tomatoes, and roasted garlic, it's reheated takeout from some high-end place uptown. She may be hopeless, but Will knows his way around the kitchen, with the hours they both work though, neither of them have much of an inclination toward the culinary.

"Eggplant parm and a bottle of red."

"Salad's in the fridge and the bread's still hot." She finishes with him, smiling wistfully. It's an old favorite of theirs, from back in the day when high-end still meant the corner restaurant, and splurging meant skimping on next month's rent. It's not a time they had spent together, he'd been making six figures when she had been called in to take over his show, but it's one of the similarities that had drawn them together.

"There's dessert too." He promises, "No spoilers."

She whines a bit at this, playing the part of grumbling girlfriend until he pulls her closer and brushes a kiss on top of her head. "Oh MacKenzie."

MacKenzie. Some day she was going to have to stop smiling every time he said her name like that, sweet and contemplative, content in a way that only Will could be.

"Will," she murmurs a moment later, shaking her head to focus her wandering thoughts. "Please don't freak out; it's not my fault the bread is burning."


End file.
